One choice, one life
by Pheonixfire
Summary: OC appearence warning!!! Jaken is sick, and Rin wants to help. Of course Rae will help out her young companion, but what will it lead to? *chapter 3 up*
1. Default Chapter

All Inuyasha characters belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi, don't you forget it!  ^^

((A/N: MAJOR OC APPEARANCE!  Rabid fangirls stay clear!  I repeat!  Stay clear!!  Thank you…. Also I apologize for any OOCness with Sesshoumaru-sama and the others))

"Heh...heh…ACHOO!  Excuse me…" Rae sniffed.  She rubbed her nose frantically in order to relieve the itchiness that came after her sneeze.  "I hope my allergies aren't acting up.  God forbid that anything else was to happen to me."  Rae rolled her eyes as she continued to lead Epona.

The horse nudged her slightly, letting out a loud snort, "What are these allergies that you speak of?" she asked shaking her white mane.

Rae rubbed her nose again and glanced back at her companion, "Allergies are basically when you start sneezing around a certain object.  For me, it is pollen."

"Pollen?" Epona cocked her head as the human girl turned her head forwards, looking onwards.

"Don't worry about it." Rae replied, her eyes wandered out in front of her.

  It had been almost half a year since she had first fallen into this world.  It wasn't that she was an alien, though she was indeed a foreigner.  A total stranger to the warring age, the age of Sengoku Jidai.  Just a quick trip off a cliff face, Rae found herself in the presence of one of the most powerful demons the world had met, Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western lands.  Along with his traveling companions, Jaken and Rin (especially Rin) they helped treat her injuries from the fall and have somewhat welcomed her on their journey.  But even after six months, Rae had yet to find out what that journey was.  She dared not ask.

Sesshoumaru led his charge through the familiar surroundings of a forest.  Jaken soon followed, towing the reins of his beast demon, Aun.  The young human child, Rin, sat quietly on Aun's saddle.  Her feet dangled above the ground as the dragon beast strode through the forest.  Rae followed behind leading her own beasts, three horses.  Epona was her main horse, though she did love the other two, Kaiya and Neero, but Epona could actually communicate with her.  This gave Rae a chance to talk to someone about her problems and stress over being 'stuck' in the current time period.

It had been only two days since they first entered the thick forest, but it had been about four days since ANYONE had eaten.  Rae wasn't for sure about how long a demon could go without eating, but she knew for sure if Rin and herself didn't get anything soon, someone was bound to collapse.

_"I would say something, but I'm afraid that'll make me sound like I'm complaining.  That's the last thing I need to do is to be a burden."_ Rae discussed to herself subconsciously, not realizing that she was walking faster.

"Kyaa…upmf!"  Rae grunted as she landed on the ground in a large heap, "Ouch…Ouch… curse it."  She mumbled as she used her elbows to lift her head from the dirt.

It seemed that, while she was thinking to herself, Rae had brought up her pace and accidentally tripped over Aun's long reptilian tail.  This caused the beast to let out a startled grunt and come to a complete halt.  With Jaken still walking he continued to pull the reins, but with his small body weight the imp tripped at the sudden stop of Aun.

Stuttering the small youkai jumped back to his feet, rearranging his tiny hat.  He picked up his staff and stomped over to where Rae still laid behind Aun.

"Imbecile!  Stupid human watch where you are walking!  If Rin was not here before you, you would have no place at the side of Sesshoumaru-sama and I.  You are to watch out for the child and most importantly WHERE YOU ARE WALKING!" Jaken pounded the blunt end of his staff near Rae's fingers, trying to stir in a bit of intimidation. 

Rae gulped, a tad worried that the toad would actually take off one of her fingers, but that soon passed as she raised herself back to her feet.  She sighed realizing no matter how many times he insulted her, he could never harm her.  Jaken needed to be on Sesshoumaru's good side at all cost, to make up for his ranting moments about humans.

Brushing the dirt from her green and yellow kimono (since that was all she could find to wear in such a time period) she only looked down at Jaken with a smile.  "If I wasn't so hungry, you would be six feet below the ground by now frog face." A frown soon replaced her soft smile as she walked past the furious youkai.

"Wh….why you little!" Jaken gripped his staff with both hands, ready for Nintoujyou attack.  He was for sure that his fire attack would surely melt the girl's loud moth off her face completely.

Rin, who had been sitting on Aun's back the whole time, let alone watched the whole quarrel shouted to Jaken, "Jaken-sama, leave Rae-Rae alone!"

"Jaken…" a deep but clear voice broke the imp's concentration and caught his attention.  "Knock it off." Sesshoumaru frowned as he walked on the right side of Aun, staring down at Jaken.

Jaken lowered his staff, bowing his head like a child being scolded, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama…" he sighed.

Rae let out a slight smirk as she walked on the left side of beast.

She peered out of the corner of her eye, her gaze feel on Sesshoumaru.  Over the past few months and a past few events, she had gained a greater respect for him.  She even wondered, if she thought much more…..

Stroking Aun's scaly skin softly she said to the demon, "Sorry for tripping over your tail Aun.  It's just so long you know?" she scratched each of their ears gingerly and looked back at Rin.  Whispering softly to the child she asked, "Rin-chan, are you hungry?"

Rin looked up to Rae with anxious eyes and nodded cheerfully, "Yes, Rin has been thinking about food all day!  Eh?" she paused as Sesshoumaru walked by the two humans, continuing the seeming never ending journey.  The sulking Jaken soon followed, leading Aun.  

Rae walked by Aun's side still discussing the food topic with Rin as they went.

"Rae-Rae have you smelt anything, any food?" Rin cocked her head looking at the older girl.

Rae looked at Rin with a slight look of confusion, "If I smelt anything, you would too."

"But you have a dog nose!  You can smell things far away right!?" Rin grinned.

Rae just about tripped again, _"How did she find out about THAT!?" It immediately hit her…… "Epona….." Rae turned toward the stead behind her._

Epona merely pretended to be looking at the sky.  Realizing that that little plan wasn't going to work she replied, "The kid needed a bedtime story, you were already zonked out so…..yeah." she grinned sheepishly.

Rae's fist twitched as she gripped it tightly.  Ignoring Epona she turned back to Rin.  "Yes Rin, I am now Rae-Rae the dog.  How's that sound?"

"RAE-RAE DOGGIE!" Rin cheered as she clinged to Rae's neck stroking her hair.

"Eheheh, yeah.  Actually I do smell something, over there." Rae pointed to the left of the path they were taking.  The smell was faint, and unfamiliar, but it smelled edible indeed.

"YEA!" Rin grinned; she turned towards the front, "Sesshoumaru-sama!  Is it alright if we go search for something to eat?" she called out to the dog youkai.

"Your being fussy Rin." was Jaken's response instead as he continued to march, "This forest holds plenty to eat, so BOTH of you just need patience."

Rae could feel a vein pulsate from under her forehead, "Hey Jaken, I smelt something.  I'm pretty sure that it's food.  Just let me go and get some for Rin-chan, okay?  You don't even have to stop."

"No excuses, just be quiet" Jaken snapped, "Stupid humans…." He mumbled under his breath.

_"Damn this dress.  I can't get him in a good headlock with this on…"_  Rae said to herself.

Rin blinked at Rae then at Jaken.  With a moment of decision, breaking Jaken's rules was okay if food was involved.

"I'm going to go search a bit", the little girl jumped off of Aun's back and ran onto the left side of the path where Rae had indicated there was food earlier.

Jaken stopped quickly, his words fumbling in his mouth again as he watched the orange and cream kimono disappear into the darkness.

"Oi!  Rin-chan wait up!" Rae called out as she ran after Rin.  There was no way she was leaving Rin alone. 

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Jaken screeched.

This caught Sesshoumaru's ear, who had been listening to their conversation lightly.  He turned and watched both humans disappear.  He was now alone with a raving youkai.

 "I SAID!" Jaken continued.

"Jaken…." Sesshoumaru interrupted him again, "Be silent."  Of course Jaken obeyed.

"Dang….that girl is… fast…" Rae huffed as she followed Rin's scent.  She let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the bright kimono once more.

"Ah!  Rae-Rae!  Come look!  You were right!" Rin waved pointing out a stack of mushrooms, growing against an old tree.

_"Yea.... mushrooms.__  I'll leave them all to Rin-chan, she needs those more than I do…" she smiled back at Rin._

Rin kneeled next to trunk of the tree, admiring how big the fungi were.

            Rae felt a surge rush through her, it was the same feeling she obtained when any youkai was present.  _"Here!?__  Now!?  But, where?" Rae turned on her heel, looking behind them.  Most youkai attack from the back, that was the best place to look._

            "AAAHHHHH!" Rin shrieked from behind Rae.

            Rae turned, feeling stupid for leaving Rin unprotected.  She faced the youkai head on.  But this youkai was different from others.  It seemed to be a giant hand that had seeped from the ground and now had Rin captured in its scared grasp at least 20 feet in the air.


	2. one last thing

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to their respected owners…. 

(A/n: Gah… long chappie…. I KNOW I'm losing people for THIS one…  well… to those who read… ENJOY! ^^'))

Rae could feel rage rushing over her body, her hands became cold, but she took no notice.  "Let her go scumbag!" not even realizing that she had no weapons, she did what came first to her mind.  She sunk her fist into the thick skinned arm and waited for something to happen.  The chill in her finger tips spread all across the arm's skin and sunk into its pores.  For only one hit, Rae's ice had spread halfway up the arm, coming to a halt at the wrist.  This was good; Rae didn't want Rin to freeze.

            Rae smiled to herself at her 'work of art', but then realized something.  The monster had yet to react or even cripple at the ice cold blow.

            "What the heck…" Rae cursed under her breath.

            At that moment, a white flash flew past Rae's view of her opponent.  The human could only catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's blade as it cut easily through the giant's arm.  It immediately released its grip on Rin as it fell apart into two pieces.

            "Rin-chan!" Rae snapped to attention as she ran under the child's direction.  Rin fell into Rae's arms as she crashed into a huge yet stable bush.  

            Poking her head out from the bush Rin watched as Sesshoumaru landed gently on his feet with his knees bent. 

            Jaken waddled out from the bushes next to Rin, "That was as wonderful as expected, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

            Rin grinned adding, "Sesshoumaru-sama is amazing!" she then began to look around the bush she had landed in, "Rae-Rae?  Where is Rae-Rae?" she asked as she began to pick through the branches.

            Rae coughed as she sat up; Rin had been sitting on her back.  It seemed that Rae only BROKE her fall instead of preventing it.  She still looked up to Rin and asked quickly, "Are you okay Rin-chan?  Did it wound you in anyway?"

            Rin smiled, "Rin is okay, Rin not hurt in anyway.  Look, Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin again!" she pointed out as Rae rose to her feet.

            "So he did…"Rae nodded, slightly disappointed that she couldn't handle the situation herself.

            _"That youkai's presence…it feels so familiar, but from where?" Rae asked herself._

            Sesshoumaru let out a small grunt of frustration. 

            The giant hand had morphed into a swarm of insects.  It was Naraku's Saimyoushou, poisonous bee-like demons that served the hanyou.

            "T...That's the poisonous insects, Saimyoushou!" stuttered Jaken.

            "So that hand, was only a swarm of those bugs?" Rae whispered to herself.

            Sesshoumaru rose back to his feet, holding his sword out to his side, "Step back." He ordered as his gaze fell upon the insect swarm, "Naraku left behind these boring things?" the youkai asked himself.  The insects buzzed around for a moment before flying back together, forming a new giant hand.

            Rae could feel her own frustration rising, _"They can regenerate?  Insects that never die?"_ she took a hold of Rin's hand and led her out of the bush.

            Sesshoumaru held his blade at ready in front of him as the bees had finished their morphing, "Jaken, the Saimyoushou depend on you being near them."

            Jaken nodded, "Yes, getting back." He shot a look to Rae and Rin, "Humans, follow me this instant!"

            Rae let a low growl escape her lips, but decided to hurry as quickly as possible.  Rin followed the imp closely, Rae ran beside her.  She looked over her shoulder, watching the giant hand lunge at Sesshoumaru.

            _"He'll be fine, that demon is nothing." Rae reassured herself.  __ "But still…" she shook that thought out of her head and focused on running._

            The hand quickly took a jab at Sesshoumaru head on, a common attack for a barbaric youkai.  The dog demon easily deflected it with the flat side of Toukijin.  He then decided to end things quickly.  Catapulting himself from the ground, Sesshoumaru pushed off the thick trunk of a nearby tree.  Rotating swiftly through the air and with one swipe of his blade, the hand was again bisected.

            Looking up to the hive of insects that had reappeared, he watched as they flew off toward the northeast.

            Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that his companions had indeed left very quickly.

            "I think we are far enough away Jaken, don't look so stressed." Said Rae as she watched the toad-like demon look around frantically.

            "Ah, Jaken-sama!" Rin shouted as she pointed up high "The poison bugs' nest!"

            Rae followed the girl's finger; sure enough there was the insect's hive.  It seemed more like ten or twelve regular bee hives glued together. 

            "Those Saimyoushou have hives this far out?  That cannot be good." Rae crossed her arms, nodding to herself.

            "Ah…" Jaken squawked in acknowledgment to Rin's discovery.  Then something caught his eye.  The swarm was traveling back to their nest from the group's left.  "You two, get down!" Jaken commanded.

            "Ye…Yes!" Rin obeyed, covering her head as she knelt to the ground.

            Rae, who had yet to notice the bugs, glared at Jaken, "Okay it's bad enough I have one demon bossing me around I don't need ECK!"  She had ducked just in time to avoid Jaken's flame.  "What the…."

            Rin tugged on Rae's sleeve tightly, "The bugs were right above you Rae-Rae."

            Rae lowered her body further as Jaken fried even more of the bug carcasses.

            "You can't be serious….now I have to be thankful for the toad?" Rae gripped her head in anger.

            "Don't lift you're heads up…" snapped Jaken as his Nintoujyou continued to burn freely.

            Rae could feel her ears quiver.  The steady batting of wings was coming in the other direction.  More of the Saimyoushou were coming from the hive!

            "Jaken!" Rae moved her head sideways, "Look for the…."

            "Quiet girl!  I said not to lift your head!" Jaken shouted at her, but then gave out a loud yell, "What?  They're still coming!?" Rae then could hear his staff, now being used as a makeshift sword to beat off the insects.

            Then Jaken fell next to Rae covering his own head, Rae looked to him and asked, "Jaken, what's wrong?"

            A loud explosion irrupted as a gust of wind blew past them all.  

            Squinting her eyes to keep the dust out of her eyes, Rae's nose was soon filled with the smell of burnt youkai and wood as well.

            There was a moment's pause.

            Lifting her head from the ground she watched as the tree that once held the Saimyoushou hive toppled over to the ground.  The girl was slightly shaken by such power that could destroy a colony of poisonous insects and break a tree in two.  She turned her head to look over her shoulder.  She watched the Demon Lord of the Western Land sheath Toukijin.

            _"What a show off…" Rae couldn't help but smile, she was glad Sesshoumaru was on their side.  She then knelt next to Rin shaking her softly, "Rin its okay now, they're gone."_

            Rin peeked from under her palms and lifted her head slowly, then climbed to her feet.  She twirled around happily with a smile, she then caught sight of the Dog demon.

            "You saved us, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken waved to him in gratitude.

            "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called out as well.

            "Yeah, thanks for not taking our heads off…"Rae scoffed as she pulled a Saimyoushou leg from her hair, though she was still just as grateful as the other two. 

            That moment of peace was broken as Jaken let out a shriek of pain.  A few remaining Saimyoushou decided to take their anger out on the imp.  Two had successfully planted their poisonous stingers into his right arm.  They then flew off, again northeast.

            Sesshoumaru watched as they floated off, "If I follow them that way…" he began.  Without finishing his sentence he quickly ran after them, leaving everyone behind in a single leap.

            "Eh?  Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted.  Maybe Sesshoumaru did not notice his lackey was in indefinite pain.

            Jaken cried in agony as he ripped of his sleeve, revealing that the stingers still squirmed in his skin but were quickly sinking into his blood stream.

            "Can someone please…. P...p…pull these out?" Jaken stammered, cringing.

            Rin immediately looked to Rae.  Rae was now technically the 'leader' at the moment, only due to the fact that Sesshoumaru was gone and Jaken was in such a state.  

            "Rae-Rae?" she cocked her head noticing the older girl, her back was turned toward them.

            Rae was trying to hold back from barfing, her low tolerance for blood was NOW kicking in, _"Sure I can handle a battlefield of dead youkai carcasses.  They are only a few stingers, right?"_ Rae asked herself.  Taking a deep breath she looked back at Jaken's open wound.

            "No...No…Rin just do it now!" Jaken hissed.

            Rin took a hold of his arm carefully.  The red stingers began to wiggle violently, causing the child to be a little more hesitant.  Then, it was too late.

            "Did you take them out!?" Jaken asked, his voice shaking.

            "Sorry Jaken-sama…" Rin replied quietly.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jaken began to run around in circles.

            Rae could actually feel a stab of guilt.  It was horrible to watch ANYTHING cry out in pain.

            "The poison will quickly spread throughout my body." Jaken sobbed as he began to beat his head against a tree trunk, "At this rate I'll probably die!"

            Rae let out a sigh, "Jaken…"

            Rin looked at Jaken pathetically, "I'm sorry Jaken, for our sake…"

            "Fools!  I didn't do it for you two!" he growled throwing what was left of his sleeve onto the ground.  "I did it for Sesshoumaru-sama!" he paused; his pupils began to grow smaller.  With a faint gasp he fell backwards.

            Rae knelt next to the youkai, peeking over him, "Is there anything we can do to heal you?"

            "Jaken-sama, can't we make the poison disappear!?" Rin quickly asked running to his other side.

            Jaken swallowed slowly opening his eyes, "It's alright this way Rin." His eyes peered up to Rae, "I was always happy traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama…"

            _"Oh boy, here we go…what a suck up!" Rae couldn't help but say to herself.  On the other hand she still couldn't help but feel bad for the poor imp, his life was slowly passing._

            "…Even if I rot here, and my life is eaten…" Jaken continued.

            Rae could hear Rin's stifled sobs.

            "Jaken-sama…"

            "…I, Jaken, will pray for Sesshoumaru-sama's safety from under the ground."

            Rae could see the tears trickling down his face; she never knew that demons could cry…this really hit her.

            "Can you tell him that for me…" his eyes looked upon Rae this time, "please girl…"

            "Wha?  Me?  You must be hallucinating; I am only a human…" Rae replied, but soon after that she realized that it may not have been the most appropriate thing to say.

            "He will listen to you…" Jaken's emotional pain only got worse as he turned his head to let more of his tears to run freely.

            Rin began shaking her head, "Jaken-sama!  I don't want to see you die!" she shouted, her tears flowed as well.  Rae glanced at her, she hated when others cried, and it made her cry as well.

            Jaken sat up and look and Rin with watery eyes.

            "Because I'll do anything!" she sobbed, "Anything you ask!"

            Rae reached out to Rin and stroke her shoulder softly, "Rin-chan."

            "Is that so?" Jaken asked above a whisper catching both girl's attention, "May I ask a favor from you two?" his eyes seemed to have gotten ten times bigger


	3. Innocenceand density

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their rightful owners!

((A/N:  Dear lord… another long one…   Way too much free time…Also I'd like to announce that I'm soon opening my website!  I'll post most of my fanfics there along with some fanart! ;)  Done by me of course!  I'd have to get permission from a few others in order to post their work…. But you get the idea!  To those who read my fics, thank you!  And to those who actually comment…thank you even more! ^^))

"Hold on Jaken-sama…don't die." Rin said quietly behind Rae.

            Rae glanced back at the girl with a confident grin, "Don't worry, Jaken will be fine.  Epona will keep him company."  __

_            "Though I know she'd rather not…"_ she also added, to herself.

            Rae and her young companion were now flying over a rocky field of boulders and jagged faces.  With the help of Aun, it would be easy to get to where they needed.  Rae gripped the reins tight in her fists, _ "__Stupid imp, he's putting me on a guilt trip.  I should've done something to help him.  Damnit….I feel like a coward."_

            Rin noticed Rae's hands shaking with the demon's reins; she looked up to the back of her head.  

            "Eh?" Rae could feel Rin's grip tighten around her waist, Rin was hugging her for support.  She knew about Rae's fury.

            _"I sort of feel…. Like a family with them.  This is really strange." She shook her head, and slapped the reins against Aun's neck, "Come on guys a little faster!"_

            The reptile let out a loud roar and sped across the gravel leaving a trail of dust.

            Jaken had given them instructions to get the remedy for the deadly poison.  He requested for Rin and Rae to travel east of where they were.  There he indicated there would be a field of medical herbs.  From there, they were to find a poison medicine maker named Jinenji.

            "Jinenji?  He is a hanyou, right?" Rae remembers asking as Jaken leaned against a tree next to Epona.

             "Yes, go to him and ask for a plant called Sennensou no mi." Jaken replied.

            "Sennensou no mi?" Rin cocked.

            "Yes, then if you two really intend to save me, please hurry.  The medicine has to be in my body before the sun sets…or else the Saimyoushou poison will spread throughout my poison and my life will…"

            "Jaken-sama…" Rin said quietly again.

            _"She must be thinking about what he said…" Rae said to herself, _"Don't worry Rin-chan, you won't lose him.  I'm only doing this for you…"_ she quickly looked into the sky, judging by the position of the sun it was about 2 o'clock, so they at least had until 6, right?_

            "Better not take any chances…hold on Rin-chan." Rae nudged the demon to fly faster; its blue flames on its legs grew brighter.   

            They seemed to have flown forever.  Rae felt really stupid sniffing the air every five seconds like a dog, but it was the only way to locate the field of herbs.

            She then felt Rin tug on her back, "Rae-Rae!  Look down there!  Rin sees large field!" she pointed to their right.  Sure enough below Aun was a small village, off from the village was a small cottage with an exceptionally large field.  Rae sniffed the air, the sweet scent of herbs and spices filled her nose.  She could even smell something that smelt like cough syrup.

            "Way to go Rin-chan!" Rae yanked on Aun's reins to make a sharp turn downwards.

            "We will be able to save Jaken-sama in very quick time!" Rin smiled as they walked up the steep hillside to meet the medicine maker.

            "Yep, in no time at all!" Rae grinned.

            Rin looked back down the hill at Aun, who was hidden behind some high bushes and trees.  She called down to them, "Aun wait there!"

            "He'll be okay…" said Rae as they finally reached the top.

            The field they spotted was in the months of just emerging from the ground.  Small green stalks indicated new life in the bare ground.

            Rin clasped her hand together jumping up and down, "The field of herbs, this has to be it!"

            "It's very pretty, for a bunch of green stubs.  Look there's the house; Jinenji-san must be in there!  Ready Rin-chan?" she put her hands on her hips and looked down at her companion.

            Rin nodded happily, "Yeah lets go save Jaken-sama!"

            Rae sighed but smiled, "Yeah let's save the imp…"

            Approaching the doorway, Rae pulled back the thin sheet of cloth that made-up the door for Rin.  Feeling a little rude for just barging in, Rae pushed that aside and followed inside.

            The first thing she noted was that it was very dark.

            _"Well this is ancient __Japan__.  I'll have to remind myself not to ask stupid questions…"_

            The first person both girls saw was an old woman crouched down near some crushed herbs near the side of the wall.  Near her was a very big blue futon mattress with a very large bump under it, something big was defiantly under there.

            Rin was the first to speak, "Uuummmm…"

            The old woman turned to them with an agitated face, "Who is it?"

            "Umm, we wish to see Jinenji-san…" Rin replied.

            "Jinenji is not seeing anyone today." The old woman turned back to her work, "Go away…."

            Rae tried to hold back a growl; she didn't have to be SO rude.  Walking further into the house with Rin beside her she glared at the woman, "Why can't we see him?"

            "I said go away…" she only replied.

            Rin looked at the huge mattress in front of them, "Jinenji-san, you are here aren't you?  Please, listen to me…I want the Sennensou no Mi."

            The mattress moved slightly then stopped, he didn't respond.

            "There is a person who will die of poison if we don't get it!" Rin added.

            A deep but nervous voice came at last, "That is very touching, but the Sennensou no Mi is not here…now go away."

            _"Gah!__  People are so rude!  Were manners EVER invented!?" Rae could feel her nails digging into her palm._

            "What's wrong?" Rin cocked her head, "Why are you hiding under there?" her curiosity was getting the better of herself.

            "You're too young to understand little girl." The old woman replied as she began to separate the ground herbs.  She paused and glanced up to Rae, "You may be as well…."

            Rae crossed her arms acting like she was insulted, but deep down she wondered what the old woman meant just as much as Rin did.

            "Jinenji is a hanyou." She continued facing Rin.

            "Hanyou?" Rin blinked curiously.

            The old woman glanced at her son, "There are times when his appearance changes back to the form of a human" turning back to them she added, "He is incredibly shy as a human.  He doesn't want anyone to see his human form."

            Rae nodded, she didn't understand WHY Jinenji didn't want to show his human form.  "Then tell us where the Sennensou no Mi is so we can get it.  Time is running short!" Rae uncrossed her arms as she glanced out the window.

            The old woman looked from Rae back to Rin, "The Sennensou no Mi works on demons.  Are…are you trying to save a youkai?" she looked at Rin in amazement.

            "Y-yes…" Rin nodded.

            The old mother leaned in closer, "Did you fall in love with that youkai?"

            Rae could feel her whole body stiffen at such a thought, her head arched as she looked at them.  What kind of a question was that to ask the poor girl?

            "Fall… in love?" Rin asked, "What is "fall in love"?"

            Rae thought she would fall over.  Rin was way too innocent.

            The woman began blushing as she held the side of her face, "That's right… your still too young." Hearing Rae's snickering she looked over to the older girl, "What about you?  Do you love the youkai you want to save?"

            Boy, did that ever catch Rae's attention.

            "WHAAAAAAAAT!?  I would never do su…such a thing!" Rae blushed.  Whenever the love topic was brought up, she couldn't help herself, especially since they were on the topic of 'youkai love'.

            "Your face says it all girl…" the old woman chuckled.

            Rin then interrupted, Rae would have to thank her later.

            "It's nothing like that!"

            "Eh?" the old woman looked down at her.

            "We want to save Jaken-sama!" Rin stated clearly.

            Then, Jinenji's voice sounded out from under the futon, "Mother…"

            Rae and Rin glanced down at the covers, a little peek hole was found.  Jinenji's eyes glowed bright blue from the darkness.  Rae could feel shivers rising up her spine.

            "That girl looks like Kagome…" he pointed out.

            "Kagome?" the mother pondered to herself, "Ah, that girl…" she looked at Rin, "You may be right."

            "The Sennensou no Mi is at the top of a mountain at the entrance of a chasm.  But many evil spirits live there, they think of humans as food."

            Rin gulped nervously.

            "When the sun sets, I will return to normal." Said Jinenji, "Why don't we wait until then?"

            "Sorry sir, but we can't wait that long." Said Rae sitting next to Rin.

            "Yes!  This evening is too late!" said Rin as she crawled up to Jinenji's glowing eyes, attempting to peek under the covers, "Please tell us, we can get it!"

            "Please….sir…" Rae said quietly.

            "You really are like Kagome…" said Jinenji.

            Jaken pulled his upper body onto the fallen trunks of the tree that Sesshoumaru had earlier knocked down; his body had grown incredibly weaker as the poison spread, "Rin…. Sesshoumaru-sama…..I don't want to be left alone!" he cried.

            "Hey stupid…what do you think I am?" Epona snorted, she had been standing with the whining youkai for over an hour now.  Her patience was wearing out.


	4. Weak courage, Strong hope

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their rightful owners!

((A/N: I decided to post this story up to the end.  I just wanted to see if anyone would still read ^^'))

After gaining the information that they needed, Rin and Rae were off.  Since it would be much faster to fly higher in the sky, Rae let Rin take hold of the reins due to Rae's fear of heights.  This, of course, made her feel even more stupid.

            With her eyes clamped closed as they flew, Rae tried to keep her mind off of things.  That was interrupted though, when she sensed three Demons.  It hit her like a stab in the back.

            _"I…Inuyasha?__  Shippou and Kirara as well?" she raised her head and looked downwards.  After a few moments of dizziness and near incidents of throwing up, Rae spotted them._

            There, below them was a bare field.  Rae could make out Miroku and Sango.  Kagome was next to them with her bike, Shippou at her feet.  They all stood in a small group observing the battle before them.

            _"Inuyasha must have picked out a battle with some poor soul." Rae laughed to herself._

            But the smile on her face soon disappeared when she saw the familiar figure that battled against the Hanyou.  It was Sesshoumaru.  He was using his Toukijin against Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.  It seemed to be a constant battle of jumping back and forth, trying to stab each other.

            "Why that….that lousy Son of a…" Rae growled.

            Rin glanced back at her, "What's wrong Rae-Rae?"

            Rae clasped her hand over her mouth and waved her hand, "Nothing, just thinking to myself."

            "Oh…Okay…" Rin looked back on Aun's air path.  "Look Rae-Rae!  There it is!" Rin pointed.

            Rae looked up over Rin's head; sure enough there was a rocky ridge with a large chasm through it, "That's it!  We are almost there!" Rae patted Rin's head.  

            As they began to draw closer to the chasm and further from the battle, Rae gave one last look back.  From what she saw, Inuyasha had released a massive Kaze no Kizu upon his older brother.

            That was enough for her, _"Damn him, I hope Inuyasha kicks him around good.  He more than deserves it for leaving us like that!  Who am I kidding, Inuyasha will probably get his head cut off before he gets within yards of Sesshoumaru!"_ she ranted to herself as Aun slowly descended.

            As the Kaze no Kizu drew closer, Sesshoumaru could only think about how predictable his brother's moves were.  With one swipe of Toukijin, the yellow blast was ripped in two.  With the 'threat' pushed aside, he leapt into the air where Inuyasha was still pulling his blade up from his initial attack.

            "What!?" Inuyasha gasped as his Tetsusaiga was easily knocked away.

            As he crashed down, Sesshoumaru followed.  When Inuyasha began to sit up from the fall, Sesshoumaru placed the cold steel up to his brother's neck.

            "This fight is over" Sesshoumaru said calmly, "I hope you are prepared to die, Inuyasha."

            "Keh, I'm not going to beg for my life bastard!" Inuyasha said spitting at Sesshoumaru's feet.

            "Is that so?" said Sesshoumaru.

            "Wait!" Kagome called out, "Please don't kill him!"

            Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl, he despised Inuyasha's 'woman' being such a pest.  Pondering whether to get rid of her now crossed his mind, but then something caught his eye.

            Her face.

            _"That look…it reminds me…it reminds me of… Rae?" Sesshoumaru watched as a flashback over came the scene._

            _"When that army of demons came…we worked…together.  We were both weak and injured, then, she was cornered.  I couldn't help.  But, she blew them away…somehow.  With the land and the air itself lingering with death, Rae...looked at me.  She gave me this strange look, it was in her eyes."  Sesshoumaru said to himself as a faint portray of Rae replaced Kagome.  It was the moment when she had released all of her spirit energy in order to destroy a horde of Naraku's youkai.  Blood covered her body and face, but her eyes penetrated through all of it._

_"A look of worry?__  Of relief?  Whatever it was…it made me feel…"_

"Kagome!  Stay back!" Inuyasha voice interrupted as he shouted to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru regained focus and looked down at his half breed, half brother.  He slowly removed the sword away from Inuyasha's neck.  Turning quietly he began to walk off with Toukijin at his side.

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, "Sesshoumaru!  You were following Naraku's insects!  Why are you after him!?"

"I will not forgive him."  Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Rin-chan, stay behind me okay?" Rae said softly but swiftly.

"Yes Rae-Rae" Rin scampered behind the older girl.

Rae glared back to the problem they faced.  They had only been in the ridge for a few moments and already they faced a youkai problem.  It wasn't that they were strong Youkai; it was that there was many.  They manly held bug-like qualities, many legs, most could fly, and all were very long.

_"Hate bugs….hate bugs… dear lord I hate bugs!" _Rae repeated to herself as they began to inch closer.  One that looked like a big headed dragonfly with a beak took off straight for Rae's head.  

Unfortunately Rae had no weapons and she had yet to work out her little 'power rage' she had preformed before.  The bug scraped straight past her head, it was able to get a good bite and scratch into her hand and the side of her face.  

With a quick cringe, Rae planted her fist into the bug's body, sending it flying into the canyon wall.  As blood dripped down her sleeve, Rae couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that all you got?" she bent her knees into a fighting stance, "Come on boys, bring it on!"

"Rae-Rae?" Rin looked up at her in bewilderment.

The youkai took that as a direct challenge, they attacked together this time.

There was a loud scream and a bright flash as a blast of yellow energy ripped through the insects.  

Rin uncovered her eyes and looked up and Rae, "What happened?"

Rae smiled down at her and pointed to Aun who was perched on a rock near them its' mask was removed from both heads.  Now it was able to release its true power, "Aun helped us!" Rae grinned.

"Thank you Aun!" Rin waved.

Aun roared out in acknowledgement to its thanks.

As they continued into the depths of the canyon Rin looked up to Rae.  Rae was letting the gash on her face bleed freely as did on her arm.

"Rae-Rae, do you want to make them feel better?" Rin asked as they walked.

"Don't worry about it, I can still feel my arm, and my face….. eh who cares?" she rubbed the back of her hand past her face, wiping some of the excess blood off, "Some things we just have to suck up and handle.  Anyways, its Jaken we have to worry about now, we got about one hour before the sunsets.  So let's find that plant!" Rae replied looking onward.

"Yeah!" Rin nodded in agreement.

"You have the picture right?" Rae began to look around on the high canyon walls for ANY type of plant-life.

"Yes," Rin pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper.  On it was a detailed picture of the Sennensou no Mi, it was mainly a tall plant with purple buds on it.

"It shouldn't be too hard…I wish I knew what it smelt like." Rae began to sniff the air anyways, just to find a hint of anything, "Eck…it smells like burnt youkai." Rae gagged.

"Rae-Rae!  Up there!  I found it!" Rin shouted from behind Rae.  Rae turned around and followed Rin's pointed finger.  Her eyes followed the cliff face for quite a ways before she finally spotted the dark purple plant swaying in the wind.

"U…Up there?  Whoa…" Rae was already getting a cramp in her neck from looking up for so long.

"That's it!" Rin smiled as she and Rae walked to the bottom of the cliff wall.  She smiled up to Rae, her smiled faded into a curious look, "Rae-Rae what's wrong…you are shaking really badly."

"N…nothing.  Shall we ascend?" Rae smiled nervously.

"Are you afraid of heights, Rae-Rae?" Rin asked.

"What!?  Me…afraid of high places?!  Please…." Rae began to laugh at the thought.  Realizing she wasn't making things better she bowed her head, ashamed "Yes…."

            "Don't worry Rae-Rae; Rin will get the Sennensou no Mi!  You stay with Aun okay?" Rin began to make her way up the sharp cliff face.

            "Rin-chan, hold it right there!" Rae called before she could get any further.  She slipped off her kimono quickly.  Though she did collect outfits from the current time period, Rae always wore her old clothes underneath.  I mean come on, how can someone work in a dress?

            "There is no way you are going alone!" Rae jumped onto a boulder next to Rin, "We can work together, I can help you to the high stuff, okay?"

            Rin looked back down at Rae's beautiful kimono that she left on the ground, "But Rae-Rae…"

            "Don't '"but" me Rin-chan.  I'll come back for it later.  Also, like I said before, we have to suck up and handle things at times.  I'll tackle this cliff just fine, now let's go!" Rae reached her hand out to help Rin up next to her.

            "Right..." Rin nodded as the began their climb.

            The first part was easy.  The lower part of the cliff held many large boulders and 'stepping stones' that acted much like a stairway.  As the two got higher though, the rocks became smaller and further apart.  Rae's heart was beating like a rabbit's, but she couldn't show any fear, especially to Rin.  Rin climbed above Rae, when times came that the child couldn't reach a ledge, Rae was there.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama…" 

            "Eh?" Rae looked up to Rin, she had stopped.

            "I'm scared…" Rin began to whimper.

            _"Rin-chan…poor thing.__  She thinks about him when she is scared.  Come on Rin-chan, you have to keep moving…" Rae thought to herself.  Just then a small rock hit her face, "Ouch…what the?" the rock 'footing' that Rin was standing on was beginning to give way.  Rae immediately put her hand under the child's foot to make a step for her._

            Rin looked down at her, "Rae-Rae?"

            "Keep going, don't be afraid okay?  If you have to…think about him…think about Sesshoumaru…think about how brave he is."

            Rin looked down at her; the child's eyes were watery.  She was crying, but showed no sobs of fear, there was no more whimpering.

            "What's wrong?" Rae asked.

            "Mother…Father…my brother.  They are all dead…" Rin sniffed.

            "_They were killed…by bandits. Weren't they Rin-chan?  If you knew about it…you would hate me as well wouldn't you?  I was no different…" Rae could feel her heart ache._

            "I don't want anyone else to die…" Rin continued.

            "I promise, no one else will die!  Jaken won't die if you continue Rin-chan." Rae reassured her.

            "Promise that you won't die too Rae-Rae?" Rin asked as she turned her head and stared at the stone wall.

            "Wha...what do you mean?  No, I'm not going anywhere, no one is!" Rae said confidently.

            Rin didn't answer; she only let out a small sigh and continued on her way upwards.  The shrieks of youkai filled the air as Aun fried most that tried to fly after the vulnerable girls.

            The sky was now becoming more radiant with the vast array of colors that were emerging.  Sunset was fast approaching.  

            _"Curse my big feet…" Rae complained to herself, she was literally on her tiptoes trying to stay on the edge._

            "Rae-Rae, the Sennensou no Mi is right above me, I'm going to grab it." Rin called down.

            "Okay, please be careful…" Rae looked up to watch Rin.

            She watched as the tiny girl's shaky hand reached up towards the plant.  Rin's whispers filled Rae's ears.

            "Jaken-sama…Don't die…anyone…don't die!" Rin whispered.

            This hurt Rae's ears as well as her heart.

            Rin took a firm grasp of the Sennensou no Mi and smiled, "I've got it!"

            Rae looked back up and smiled widely, "Nice job Rin-chan….eh?"

            The narrow ledge that Rae stood on began to crack.  The crack ran so deep into the cliff that it ran up the cliff and back out.  This caused a huge piece of rock to break out that held both humans on it.

            Rin let out a small gasp and felt her body go limp as she flew downwards.  

            Rae held her breath as she fell below Rin.  As a first instinct, Rae lunged her arm out to the rock-face again.  Luckily she grasped a hold something, but it was sharp.

            Letting out a scream of pain, Rae realized that Rin was plummeting downwards.  With her free hand she grasped Rin's wrist before she could pass by.  With more weight on her shoulder, it pulled on the arm that gripped the rack edge.  That rock edge was digging into her hand.

            "Ri.. Rin-chan?!  Are you okay!?" Rae shouted.

            Rin looked up at Rae, "Rae is in pain, because of Rin." Was the first thing she said, noticing blood dripping from the crevasse that Rae was holding onto.  "I'm so sorry Rae-Rae!" she cried.

            "No I'm fine!  Are you okay?!" Rae interrupted; she didn't want Rin to blame herself.

            "Yes, Rin is fine I have the Sennensou no Mi too!" Rin waved the plant in the air.

            "Good, now don't worry we will be…" Rae stopped, trying to get a better grip of Rin.  Rae's sweat that poured in her hands was making her hand slippery.  Not only that but fatigue was kicking in as well.  "RIN-CHAN!" Rae screamed as she felt the tiny hand slip from her grasp.

            All she could do was watch as her companion disappeared into the darkness of the lower canyon area.


End file.
